


Multifandom Imagines

by HopeVainProductions



Series: Imagines [4]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Dunkirk (2017), Hemlock Grove, La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV), Peaky Blinders (TV), Riverdale (TV 2017), Shadowhunters (TV), Teen Wolf (TV), The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-06 01:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 16,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13400682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeVainProductions/pseuds/HopeVainProductions
Summary: These are the imagines that I have written on my Tumblr: https://hvproductions.tumblr.com/. I thought that I might as well post them here. These are multifandom imagines for multiple fandoms and all of them are reader-insert. Feel free to request anything if you have a desire to do so.





	1. Come Back To Me // Reader x Thomas

**Fandom: The Maze Runner / The Scorch Trials**   
**Pairing: Reader x Thomas**   
**Word Count: 856**

* * *

You had made it out of the Maze alive. And now you were in a helicopter that was escorting you and the other Gladers away from the Maze. You couldn’t stop but to think about Chuck and how he had left his life to save Thomas. While you were in the Maze, you and Chuck had gained a strong friendship, and seeing him dying crushed your heart. As you looked over to Thomas, who was sitting next to you, you noticed that he wasn’t in a better condition than you were. In fact, every other Glader seemed deep in thought, all of them probably thinking about Chuck.

You and Thomas were the last ones who left his lifeless body. The two of you were literally dragged away as you refused to leave him. In the middle of your path to the helicopter you realized that it was pointless to fight them. Chuck was  _gone_.

You managed a small smile onto your face as you squeezed Thomas’s hand slightly. He looked up to you, your eyes meeting. Seeing your smile had given him some reassurance that everything was going to be alright. He smiled back at you as the two of you looked out of the window, your fingers entwined the whole flight to someplace away from the Maze.

* * *

You entered the huge building in front of you, being one of the first of your group to do so. You stopped immediately as you noticed the huge arsenal the building held, making you a little worried as you wondered why they needed them so much. Your thoughts were wiped away when you and the Gladers you were in the Maze with were led to a room that held a bunch of bunk beds. Every one of you stayed silent, saying something only every once in a while – there wasn’t much to say as everyone were wondering what was going on and what was going to happen.

When you were led to the cafeteria you saw a lot of teenagers, girls and boys around the same age as you were. But when you started to follow Thomas and Newt to your table you were stopped by a woman wearing a kittle, telling you they need to run some tests because they didn’t do so last night. Seeing you stop made Thomas stop as he listened to the story the doctor was telling you.

 _ **“It’s fine, Thomas.”**_  You said with a smile when he looked over to you with a worried look, not sure whether he should let you go or not.

After you told him that it was fine you took off, and you were led to a room by the same doctor. As soon as you entered a needle hit your arm, and you blacked out.

You stayed unconscious for about three hours, and when you woke it wasn’t because you wanted to. A man, working for WICKED, woke you and told you that they gave you your memories back. And they did, leaving you with all of the guilt you had when you found out that you along with Thomas were the ones responsible for what had happened to you in the Maze.

They let you out of the room, letting you join your group, but only for the meal times. Other than that you were completely separated from them. You couldn’t tell them what had happened to you because they threatened to kill every member of your group, and they even proved that they could do so with a blink of an eye.

When the doctor came back for you you left hesitantly, glancing back at Thomas and Newt before exiting the room.

 ** _“Hey, Y/N! Where are you taking her?”_**  Thomas yelled as he came rushing after you, but was stopped by the men wearing guns in their hands.

 ** _“Y/N!”_**  He yelled back at you, now realizing that something was wrong. You were practically dragged away from him as you looked back at him, signaling that not everything was as it seemed.

* * *

You were drugged again, leading you to sleep most of the time. Not that you complained. When you didn’t sleep, you only thought about the memories you had gained back, and luckily when you slept you dreamed about something besides that.

When you were woken you saw Thomas’s face appearing as he looked down at you with a smile on his face. He placed his hands onto your cheeks as he slightly brushed your hair out of your face, trying to wake you fully up from your dream.

For a couple of seconds you didn’t register what was going on, but when you saw Newt and Minho trying to break the glass that was in the room you knew what they were doing – they were trying to escape.

 ** _“You came back for me.”_**  You said quietly, loud enough only for Thomas to hear since he was the closest to you.

 ** _“Of course, Y/N. I couldn’t leave without your pretty face next to me.”_**  He replied with a smile on his face, making you smile as well while he helped you up from the bed.


	2. Unaware // Reader x Scott McCall Part I

__**Prompt: “He watched her, never realising that she was watching him.”**   
**Fandom: Teen Wolf  
Pairing: Reader x Scott McCall  
Word Count: 533**

* * *

If love was just as easy as the ‘Notebook’ implied, Y/N would have been together with the person she loved. But life isn’t that black and white, and the truth is that the the person you love will fall in love with someone else.

Y/N saw it happen twice: first with Allison Argent, and then with Kira Yukimura. Sure, she was friends with both of the girls. Spending time with them made her realize that there was something about both of them that she didn’t have. Because of that, Scott McCall, the person she had been in love with for as long as she remembered, would never look at her the same way he looked at Allison or Kira.

She knew, but hope remained in her that maybe someday Scott would realize that there is a girl right in front of him who would do anything he’d ask. She knew the chances were slim to none, but something inside of her told her to keep believing. And so she did.

* * *

Day to day, month to month, and Scott wasn’t even aware of her presence. Even though they had classes together, he was always too busy to notice her, whether it was because of his girlfriend or his best friend Stiles. Y/N was sure there was more going on with him, but how would she know? It wasn’t like they talked. Scott didn’t even exchange glances with her whenever they passed each other in the hallway. She was invisible to him. The hope inside of Y/N grew smaller with every passing day until she was certain that Scott would never know who she was.

She couldn’t stop admiring him whenever they had classes together. She always sat at the back of the classroom while Scott sat rather in the front desks. Y/N observed him every single lesson they had together, but he didn’t know. He felt someone staring at him, but whenever he looked back there was no one with their head raised. Everyone had buried their noses into the textbooks in front of them. He shrugged it off, never thinking much about it. But the fact that Y/N watched him remained. Scott just didn’t know it.

* * *

But one day Scott looked into her E/C eyes and smiled at her. Too busy watching him, Y/N managed to bump straight into him, making her drop her books she was carrying. Scott, as a gentleman that he was, helped her pick up her books, handing them back to her with a smile on his face.

 ** _“Thanks.”_**  Y/N replied quietly, a small smile on her face as she passed him and walked into the classroom. Scott watched her go, surprised that she was in the same class than him because he had never noticed her before.

 ** _“Stiles, who’s that?”_**  He asked his best friend, motioning towards Y/N as she took a seat, this time in front of the classroom. Stiles shrugged, not knowing who she was as he started talking about more important business than a girl whose name he didn’t know.

During the whole class Scott looked at Y/N, trying to figure out who she was. He watched her, never realising that she had always watched him.


	3. Unaware // Reader x Scott McCall Part II

__**Prompt: “He watched her, never realising that she was watching him.” Part II**   
**Fandom: Teen Wolf  
Pairing: Reader x Scott McCall  
Word Count: 887**

* * *

**_“Okay Y/N, smile.”_**  Sydney exclaimed, holding a camera in her hands as she prepared to take a picture of Y/N. Y/N let a small smile appear onto her face before dropping it slightly before a shuttering sound indicated that the picture was made. Sydney let out a small sigh as she looked at the picture she had taken of Y/N. She noticed the sadness in her eyes, wishing that she could find a way to make Y/N smile.

Y/N sat on the stool quietly before letting out a small sigh. From the corner of her eye she saw Scott sitting near her with his clique into which she desperately wanted to belong. She was sure it wouldn’t happen though; high school was slowly ending, and before they all knew it they would all be in different colleges, scattered around the country or even around the world.

 ** _“Okay, let’s try again Y/N. And this time, smile.”_**  Sydney said as she positioned the camera to take another picture of Y/N. She sat up in her stool before a smile appeared onto her face. At the same moment that Sydney took the picture Stiles Stilinski appeared onto the photo, completely blocking Y/N. His foot got stuck behind something as he stumbled over to the stool Y/N was sitting on. Even though desperately trying he didn’t manage to gain his balance and ended up falling onto the floor, dragging Y/N along with her stool.

Y/N let out a small squel when Stiles landed on top of her. Realizing his mistake he quickly got up as he cleaned his clothing. Just as he was about to help Y/N up another hand was stretched towards her, offering to help her up. Y/N looked up, seeing those brown eyes she knew too well. With a smile she accepted the hand as Scott helped her up. Stiles stared at the two of you awkwardly, scratching his neck before turning his attention to Y/N.

 ** _“I’m terribly sorry about that.”_**  He exclaimed. Y/N let out a small chuckle, confusing him while a smile appeared onto Scott’s face.

 ** _“It’s fine, I’m still alive.”_**  She joked, not gaining a reaction from neither of the boys. She quickly cleared her throat, unsure what to say to the two boys. Luckily, Stiles was the first person to say something after her awkward attempt to joke.

 ** _“I’m just gonna- yeah- sorry again.”_**  He mumbled as he walked away from her, patting on Scott’s shoulder as a sign for him to follow. He on the other hand stood still, surprising Y/N who was feeling rather awkward and anxious. She was sure that Scott would leave with Stiles, but when he didn’t, Y/N was quite surprised. What could he possibly wanted to say to her?

He looked at Stiles leaving before turning, looking back at Y/N, his cute smile appearing onto his face. Y/N couldn’t help but to smile back at the boy. She was extremely annoyed by the silence between the two of them as she thought of something to say to the boy. Fortunately he seemed to have read her mind and spoke up first.

 ** _“Sorry about Stiles, he can be quite clumsy sometimes.”_**  He exclaimed chuckling. Y/N nodded, knowing exactly what he meant by ‘clumsy’. If there was one person who would fall onto the ground without anything blocking him, it would have been Stiles. That boy was simply a walking disaster.

 ** _“Yeah, I know.”_**  She quietly said under her breath. When she noticed the confused look on Scott’s face she realized that he had heard her, making her curse at her inability to stay quiet during inappropriate times. She was sure that Scott thought of her as a stalker now.

 ** _“I mean, we have a couple of classes together. Let’s just say this isn’t his first time falling onto the ground.”_** Y/N explained quickly. Her eyes widened when Scott let out a laugh. Her immediate response was to smile at the adorable laugh of his.

When Stiles yelled at Scott he let out a small sigh before looking into her eyes. Y/N was sure she hadn’t seen more beautiful eyes than his were. She felt like she could stare into those eyes for hours. But reality kicked in as she realized that it was something that would never happen.

 ** _“Well, I have to go. It was nice talking to you, Y/N.”_**  Scott said before turning around, catching Y/N off guard. She didn’t remember telling him her name, yet he was aware of it, leaving her confused. She watched him slowly make his way towards his friends before sitting back onto the seat he was sitting before. A nudge on her side brought Y/N back to reality as she saw Sydney staring at her with an extremely wide smile on her face. She brought up her camera as she showed Y/N a picture of herself and Scott, staring into each others eyes. She felt a smile appear onto her face which didn’t go unnoticed by Sydney who let out a small chuckle.

 ** _“You are so in love with him.”_**  She exclaimed. Y/N shook her head, staring at her friend in disbelief before grabbing the camera as she started to click through the pictures Sydney had silently taken.

 ** _“Shut up.”_**  She responded with a laugh. If only she knew the truth.


	4. Unaware // Reader x Scott McCall Part III

__**Prompt: “He watched her, never realising that she was watching him.” Part III**   
**Fandom: Teen Wolf  
Pairing: Reader x Scott McCall  
Word Count: 727**

* * *

Some kind of a lunatic had kidnapped you on your way home after school, blindfolding you and tying your hands so that you couldn’t escape. Your feet remained untied as the person guided you towards a destination you weren’t sure of. You cried and pleaded for the person to let you go, but he didn’t. Instead he assured you that as long as you didn’t try anything stupid you would be safe. You were more than sure you knew the voice of your kidnapper, but you couldn’t remember where you had heard the voice before.

At some point the cold air didn’t hit you anyone and you realized that you had been guided inside of a building. You had no idea where you were or why you were kidnapped. Your family wasn’t rich, so there wasn’t really a point to kidnap you for ransom. But when the blindfold around you disappeared and you were able to see where you were you realized that you were there for a different reason - for leverage.

The love of your life stood near you, but in a completely different form. You couldn’t help but to gasp when you saw Scott McCall as what you guessed was a werewolf. His teeth were replaced by fangs and the color of his eyes was gold. You saw that the person who had kidnapped you was the freshman who was named Aiden along with his twin brother, Ethan.

Scott seemed to be shocked to see you there. He moved forward but stopped when Aiden pulled you closer to an edge that was quite high from the ground. You whimpered since the grip on your arm was quite painful as you looked at Scott with pleading eyes.

 ** _“Don’t hurt her. Please.”_**  Scott spoke out, looking at Aiden who took a step back along with you. You let out a sigh of relief, but when Aiden’s hand went to your neck the relief was gone. You felt something sharp on your neck before everything around you turned black.

* * *

When your eyes flew open your surroundings were different from before. You were in a hospital room instead of the abandoned building you had been before. You tried to sit up, but feeling utterly weak you decided against it. When you tried to move your hand you felt another hand on top of yours.

You saw Scott sitting in an armchair near you, his eyes closed as he appeared to be sleeping. His hand was placed on top of your hand, and while it was everything you dreamed of you were too confused to understand what had happened before. You saw Scott, the boy you had loved for as long as you could remember, as a werewolf? How in the hell did that happen?

When you moved your hand Scott’s eyes flew open as he looked quite relieved to see you awake. Or perhaps alive. You expected to feel some pain in your neck, but instead it was your lower back that hurt like hell. You let out a whimper when you moved, a sharp pain going through your body. Scott remained silent; instead he took your hand into his, and you didn’t stop him. His eyes stared into yours and you could have sworn you felt the pain disappear. When you looked down at his hand you saw his veins popping out, something black making its way into Scott’s body.

You gasped, grabbing your hand as you even moved yourself back from him. He stood up, his expression neutral. He looked like he had expected that kind of a reaction from you.

 ** _“What the hell is going on? I saw you. You are a werewolf.”_**  You whispered the last part, gaining no response from him. He continued to look at you before letting out a small sigh.

 ** _“Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone.”_**  You said, and this time he looked surprised. He gave you a small smile before starting to walk towards the door. You sat up in your bed as you tried to make yourself as comfortable as possible.

 ** _“But on one condition: you tell me everything about what the hell happened back there.”_**  You remarked. Scott stopped as he turned around, sitting back into the same chair he was sitting in earlier.

**_“It happened when Stiles and I went to search for a dead body…."_ **


	5. Dangerous Woman // Reader x Raphael Santiago

**Prompt: “I have stabbed people with these heels before and I’m not afraid to do it again, so I would suggest not pissing me off.”**   
**Fandom: Shadowhunters**   
**Pairing: Reader x Raphael Santiago**   
**Word Count: 624**

* * *

**_“Why the hell did you drag me along? I told you before Clary, I hate vampires. Especially the ones that are named Raphael Santiago.”_**  You mumbled as you walked behind her and Simon, annoyed because you had to go to the vampires lair with her and her vampire best friend. Out of all the things you had encountered, vampires were the ones you hated the most. Their fast speed made them unpredictable, even for a skilled Shadowhunter like yourself. But besides that, vampires were always snarky and annoying, something you hated about them the most.

Out of the vampires you had encountered, Raphael Santiago was the worst. Sure, for a dead guy he was extremely good-looking. Unfortunately, his attitude wasn’t. He was always dripping with sarcasm which annoyed you the most, especially since you lived with a bunch of Shadowhunters who were sarcastic as hell.

 ** _“He isn’t that bad.”_**  Simon answered as you rolled your eyes. Of course Simon would protect him. The two vampires had a sibling bond which you found quite odd. How could someone have that kind of a bond with Raphael Santiago out of all people? Or in this case, out of all vampires.

 ** _“Have you met this guy?”_**  You asked as the three of you walked over to the front door of the hotel they were residing in. Clary and Simon stopped, debating over whether they should knock or just walk in. Rolling your eyes you began to kick down the door when it flew open, making you almost fall into the arms of the one vampire you hated: Raphael Santiago. Luckily, you managed to gain your balance as you stood extremely close to him before clearing your throat and taking a step back.

**_“Were you just planning on kicking down my front door?”_ **

* * *

**_“Why exactly would I want to work together with a bunch of werewolves and Shadowhunters? Especially with the ones who wanted to kick down my front door.”_**  He said, looking straight at you with a smirk on his face. You rolled your eyes as you turned to him, crossing your arms.

 ** _“Are we still talking about this? We said we’re sorry.”_**  You mumbled before Simon raised his finger, pointing at himself.

 ** _“Actually, I said it. You just nodded.”_**  He added as you let out a sigh.

 ** _“Which means that I agreed. Can we move past this now, please?”_**  You remarked as you glanced at Clary who was beginning to grow impatient.

 ** _“Look, we’re here for the same reason: we all want the cup. I mean, we are all pretty screwed if Valentine finds it first.”_**  She said as you nodded, looking over to Raphael as you waited for his answer.

 ** _“No.”_**  He stated confidently. You raised your eyebrow as you glanced at Clary and Simon, seeing them just as confused as you were.

 ** _“What do you mean ‘no’?”_**  You asked. He simply sighed as he stood up from the couch he was sitting on.

 ** _“I mean no. If you want someone to help you, ask the dogs or the fairies.”_**  He simply said as he passed the three of you, wanting to leave the room.

You moved in front of him, blocking his way out of the room. He stopped, looking at you with an annoyed expression.

 ** _“Move.”_**  Raphael simply said as you let out of a chuckle, taking a step closer to him as you stared deeply into his eyes.

 ** _“Listen closely, bloodsucker. I have stabbed people with these heels before and I’m not afraid to do it again, so I would suggest not pissing me off.”_**  For a moment Raphael seemed stunned before letting out a chuckle and turning himself towards Clary and Simon.

**_“Did she just really threaten me with her heels?"_ **


	6. I Care // Reader x Raphael Santiago

**Summary: Raphael is in danger and the Reader saves him after which Raphael becomes angry at her. Confused, the Reader manages to find out that the reason why he was angry was because he was afraid to lose her.**   
**Fandom: Shadowhunters**   
**Pairing: Reader x Raphael Santiago**   
**Word Count: 1288**

* * *

**_“God, I hate graveyards.”_**  You whispered to Raphael as the two of you made your way towards the center of the graveyard. Apparently, Camille hadn’t accepted the fact that she wasn’t the leader of the vampires anymore and had assemble a small, but still an army against Raphael and his clan. For a Shadowhunter and a vampire the two of you got along extremely well, and you would be lying if you’d say that you didn’t felt an attraction towards him. Unfortunately, this wasn’t meant to be - you were supposed to kill vampires, not kiss them.

After hearing of Camille’s plan, Raphael came to you, asking for your help. Alec and Jace immediately forbid you to help him, but as a rebel that you were of course you didn’t listen to them. Besides, this was Raphael that you were talking about. A vampire who almost never came to anyone for help, and that meant that things were quite complicated. After all, a war between vampires was the last thing you all needed.

 ** _“I find them to be quite relaxing.”_**  He answered back to you as you rolled your eyes. He had accepted the fact that he was a vampire, and even joked about it along with you who liked to tease him quite a lot.

 ** _“I wonder why.”_**  You remarked, a smirk on your face. This time it was Raphael’s turn to roll his eyes. The two of you suddenly stopped, looking around your surroundings. For sure there was something lurking in the shadows, ready to attack the two of you at any second now. They didn’t waste any time as they jumped at the two of you.

You were quite busy fighting back two vampires, and because of that you hadn’t even managed to look over to Raphael to check whether he was okay or not. More vampires came as it became a lot harder to fight them. Suddenly, an arrow hit one of the vampires as it exploded into ash. You smiled, seeing Alec holding up his bow as Jace and Clary came to your aid.

Finally finding time to check Raphael’s status, you saw him with four vampires circling around him. They didn’t attack him; in fact it looked like they were waiting for him to attack them first which he didn’t. When you saw another vampire behind him you throw your knife into his heart as you jumped at the other four vampires. All hell broke loose as you tried to fight the two vampires who came at you with full force. You managed to kill the two of them before you killed the final vampire standing.

You looked around as Alec along with Jace and Clary came towards you. You were sure that they would start lecturing you. You were quite surprised to hear that Raphael was in fact the first person to yell at you.

 ** _“What were you thinking, Y/N?”_**  He yelled as he came closer to you, his face expressing anger, a look on his face you hadn’t seen before. You were quite surprised, not really understanding the problem here.

 ** _“What?”_**  You asked, raising your eyebrow. The trio around you said nothing as they observed you and Raphael.

 ** _“You could have been killed!”_**  He yelled, frustrated because of the fact that you didn’t understand what the problem was. Honestly, you were more than confused. You were a Shadowhunter; it wasn’t exactly a safe job.

 ** _“I could be killed every day, I’m a Shadowhunter.”_**  You remarked as Raphael let out a sigh before using his extra fast speed to flee the scene. You shook your head as you turned your attention towards your fellow Shadowhunters.

 ** _“I can’t believe how blind you are, Y/N.”_**  Jace said as you rolled your eyes at him.

 ** _“What are you talking about?”_**  You asked. As a response Jace and Clary shared a glance before letting out a small chuckle. Alec looked at the two of them, seeming to be just as confused as you were.

 ** _“You really don’t understand, do you?”_**  Clary asked as you shook your head in response.

 ** _“He likes you. That’s why he was so worried about you.”_**  Jace exclaimed. You looked at him before bursting out laughing, but stopped, seeing that he was indeed serious about the claim he had just made.

 ** _“You’re serious.”_**  You remarked, making him nod his head. He along with Clary turned around to leave the graveyard while you stood still. There was no way Raphael Santiago, the leader of vampires, had feelings for you. Was there?

* * *

You hadn’t seen Raphael for a week now, and honestly, it was driving you quite crazy. Jace’s words hadn’t left your head as you thought about them day after day. After much inner debate you finally decided to pay him a visit and ask him straight whether he had feelings for you or not.

You walked over to the vampire lair, stopping in front of the main door. You raised your hand, ready to knock before lowering it again as you turned around, ready to leave. The door opened, revealing Raphael who observed you with a smirk on his face. You stared at him, your eyes looking deeply into his before he spoke up.

**_“Do what do I owe this honor?”_ **

* * *

He led you inside, telling you to follow him into the main room. The two of you walked inside, you behind him. He dropped onto the couch, observing you closely as you stood there awkwardly. Without thinking you bursted out the question you desperately wanted an answer to.

 ** _“Do you like me?”_**  You bursted out as you waited for his reaction. For a second you thought that he would start laughing, but he didn’t as he sat there silently, his face looking completely emotionless. Or maybe it was just hard for you to read his expressions.

 ** _“You’re a great person.”_**  He answered as you let out a low chuckle.

 ** _“That’s not what I meant.”_**  You remarked. Raphael let out a sigh before standing up and taking a step closer to you.

 ** _“Why are you asking me this?”_**  He questioned, his eyebrow raised. Now it was your time to sigh as your eyes travelled around the place. Now you going to his place seemed like an extremely bad idea. You mentally cursed Jace for putting this idea into your head. You were definitely going to give him a piece of your mind when you go back to the Institute.

 ** _“Jace thought that you were so angry because you liked me. As in romantically liked me.”_**  You lowered your voice with every passing word before your eyes landed on him. He took a step closer to you as you stood still, not sure what to do.

 ** _“He’s right.”_**  He quietly said, looking at you, waiting for your reaction. Now that you had heard him say it you weren’t sure what to do with that information. Sure, you also liked him, but a Shadowhunter and a vampire? If someone were to find out that you liked a vampire, you would be cast out of the Institute. As you stood there Isabelle’s words came to your mind: ‘Love conquers all’. You weren’t sure whether you loved him or not, but there were definitely some strong feelings involved.

Suddenly, your lips crashed into his. It felt like the world around you stopped existing. When you pulled away he had a smile on his face as he slowly opened his eyes.

 ** _“I guess that means you like me too?”_**  He asked jokingly. You nodded, a wide grin plastered onto your face.

 ** _“You’re damn right I do.”_**  And that was the moment you knew that you had made the right decision.

_Love conquers all._


	7. Viva La Mexico // Reader x Stiles Stilinski

**Prompt: “So will you come with?” “I would rather be violently stabbed to death.”**   
**Fandom: Teen Wolf**   
**Pairing: Reader x Stiles Stilinski**   
**Word Count: 493**

* * *

**_“This better be important Stilinski or I swear to God I’ll kill you slowly and violently.”_**  You said as you exited your house, seeing Stiles’ jeep standing on the driveway. He had called you, telling you to come outside quickly. Due to the huge amount of homework you had you didn’t want to spend any time doing anything else except studying.

 ** _“Are you always so grumpy?”_** He questioned as you stepped closer to the jeep, rolling your eyes. Scott was sitting next to him, a smile on his face. When you looked at the back seat you saw Malia and Kira sitting there, Malia with an angry look and Kira with an awkward one. You were friends with Kira, but for some reason you and Malia limited the amount of time that you spent together close to zero. On some occasions the two of you still needed to be together since the both of you were in Scott’s pack, even though you had been there for a much longer time.

 ** _“I’m grumpy when you are calling me when I’m studying. You know I have a test in chemistry tomorrow and if I fail it, I might fail the class.”_**  You explained, shooting an angry look over to Stiles. He was well aware of your grades in chemistry, yet he had to call you out for some reason.

 ** _“Well, this is important. We’re going to Mexico.”_**  He said with a serious expression. You stared at him before bursting out laughing. Did he seriously think you were going to Mexico with them?

 ** _“Why is going to Mexico important?”_**  You questioned with a raised eyebrow. He opened his mouth before closing it again, unsure what to tell you. Of course going to Mexico was not important, but Stiles thought that it would be a good idea to get away for some time. Since Scott was his best friend he needed to come, and since Kira was Scott’s girlfriend that meant that Kira was automatically added as another passenger. Malia on the other hand had overheard their conversation and didn’t stop pushing the trio before the agreed to let her come as well. Of course they had also invited Lydia, but she didn’t want anything to do with Mexico. Lately she had been spending a lot of time with Jordan Parrish who agreed to teach her how to fight.

 ** _“It just is. So will you come with?”_**  He asked with a raised voice. You placed your finger on your jaw as a way of pretending to think about it when in truth there was no way you were going to Mexico. You walked closer to the open window on Scott’s side before resting your arms on it. You looked Stiles deeply into his eyes before letting out a sigh.

 ** _“I would rather be violently stabbed to death.”_**  You said, adding a wink to the end before walking back to your house, leaving an open-mouthed Scott and Stiles behind.


	8. Desperate // Reader x Archie Andrews

**Prompt: “Welcome to my humble abode.” “This place reeks of body odor and desperation.”**   
**Fandom: Riverdale**   
**Pairing: Reader x Archie**   
**Word Count: 502**

* * *

You weren’t sure what to make of the fact that you were paired with Archie Andrews for your chemistry report. At first you were pissed at the teacher for taking your usual partner away, but spending more time with Archie didn’t seem like a bad idea. The two of you had been great friends in the past including with Jughead, but at some point you all grew apart. You felt disappointed at first, but then you found some other great friends and realized that perhaps not talking to either of them was not a bad idea.

Every once in a while you saw him walking down the school corridors, and every once in a while the two of you would smile at each other when you passed each other. But that was mostly all. You didn’t talk, never mind the fact that the two of you had some classes together. He hung out with Betty and Veronica, and you with your friends.

The class had ended, and as you were walking out of the room Archie caught up with you, grabbing your arm. You stopped as you turned to glare at him. Realizing his mistake he apologized and took back his hand as you started walking towards your locker, him trailing behind you.

 ** _“Can you come over to my place tonight?”_**  He asked out of the blue as you placed your chemistry book into your locker before slamming it closed. You looked at him with a raised eyebrow before letting out a sigh and nodding. He smiled before saying goodbye to you and walking away.

* * *

When you arrived at Archie’s house you were greeted by his father who looked quite surprised, yet glad, to see you again. He commented about how he was glad that you and Archie were talking again as you listened to his rambling without saying much. You weren’t sure where you stood with Archie, and someone pressuring you into a friendship was the last thing you needed. Luckily you were saved when Archie climbed down the stairs after hearing your voice. You excused yourself before walking after Archie, letting him guide you into his room which was still at the same place as it was before. When you entered his room you realized that it hadn’t changed not one bit. Some of the things had been, of course, replaced, but the majority of his room was the same.

 _ **“Welcome to my humble abode.”**_  Archie mumbled as you took a seat on his bed. You scrunched your nose, different smells reaching your nose. You were more than sure that Archie hadn’t cleaned his room for weeks now which was backed up by the fact that empty food packages were thrown onto the floor.

 ** _“This place reeks of body odor and desperation.”_**  You commented, looking at him. He let out a chuckle before bowing, a smile on his face.

 ** _“Thank you. I try.”_**  He said, making you laugh out loud. Perhaps the two of you could become friends again after all.


	9. Broken Bird // Reader x Tommy Shelby

**Prompt: “Honest to God, I’ll break your heart… tear you to pieces and rip you apart.”**   
**Fandom: Peaky Blinders**   
**Pairing: Reader x Tommy Shelby**   
**Word Count: 529**

* * *

Tommy Shelby proved out to be the person that you loved the most. You didn’t see any point in living in the world without him next to you. You were sure that he was very well aware of your feelings, yet when the two of you shared a bed he hardly showed any emotions or feelings towards you. Sure, he was still not over the fact that the love of his life, Grace Burgess, left him, but how could he not have seen that there was a person right in front of him who would give her life for him? You were simply his companion, somebody who he turned to when he needed somebody to keep his bed warm. But when you laid in his arms, watching him sleep, everything around you felt right. Even if it was simply as a girl who kept him satisfied.

But your heart was broken when Tommy chose a Russian duchess instead of you. You, who had always been there for him. He was so blind while everyone around him could tell how much you were hurting inside. Your usual smile was wiped away as you walked around with a serious expression on your face. You hardly went out, yet Tommy did not even notice that something was wrong. He was too busy fixing himself to realize that you needed fixing as well. The only problem was that he was the only one who could do that.

At some point you decided that enough was enough. He either wanted you or he didn’t, it was just as simple as that. It was either you or a Russian duchess. As you sat in his cabinet in the night, waiting for him to arrive, you thought about the exact words you wanted to say to him.

 _ **“I’m tired of waiting for you.”**_  You whispered, tracing your fingers on top of the wooden desk in the room. Tommy appeared behind you, keeping his distance as he took in your perfume. How could he have not realized that it was the sweetest smell he had ever smelt? He wanted to wrap his arms around you, but there was an invisible force holding him back. He was damaged. Did he really want to damage you as well?

 _ **“Then don’t.”**_  He said back, his voice sounding rough like it always was. Still, there was a hint of sadness in his voice, like he was in the blink of breaking down. You slowly turned around, your red lips pursed together as you stared into his cold blue eyes. His eyes travelled around your face, starting from your dark brown curls that fell onto your shoulders and ending with your lips that were as soft as honey. But your eyes were the most captivating part of you. He never admitted it, but he loved the way the two of you just stared at each other in the morning when you woke up in his arms.

 _ **“I don’t deserve you. Honest to God, I’ll break your heart… tear you to pieces and rip you apart.”**_  He quietly said. You looked at him, the corners of your mouth turning up.

_**“I’m already broken.”** _


	10. Beautiful Lie // Reader x Michael Gray

**Prompt: “Such a beautiful lie to believe in.”**   
**Fandom: Peaky Blinders**   
**Pairing: Reader x Michael Gray**   
**Word Count: 958**

* * *

You and Michael Gray had been in a happy relationship for at least a couple of months now. The two of you met when you, a childhood friend of Ada, returned to Birmingham. You had been away for at least ten years now due to your parents’ desire to move away, but Birmingham had been your birth place. Plus, it was filled with good memories and returning to the city that had brought you joy was always something that you were surely going to do.

Finding the current whereabouts of the Shelby family was an easy matter to your surprise. You were sure that if you entered a pub and asked for Arthur Shelby they would surely know who you were talking about. To your surprise you learnt that the Shelby’s were practically owning the city, including the bar called ‘The Garrison’, the same one you had asked directions from. You learnt that there was a party going to take place in the next thirty minutes, and the Shelby’s were definitely going to be present. That’s when you decided that you should surprise them. Little did you know that deciding to stay put would have a huge impact on your life.

Most of the people from the bar were chased out while you remaind put after you had told them about your relationship with the Shelby’s. You were sitting on a stool near the bar, your back turned towards the door as you sipped your drink. You were having a small talk with the barmen when the door suddenly burst open and Arthur’s voice filled the room.

 ** _“Oi mate, drinks for me and my family!”_**  He yelled as other voices followed his. There was a sudden pause caused by them staring at you, wondering who dared to crash a Shelby party. You spun around on the stool, placing your one leg over another as your eyes travelled from one person to another. There were a couple unfamiliar faces and you could have sworn your heart skipped a beat when your eyes landed on Michael. The two of you stared at one another for a second before you forced yourself to look away, finding Tommy’s eyes instead. For a second there was a complete silence filling the room when Arthur suddenly yelled:  ** _“Little Y/N!”_**  He rushed over to you, giving you a tight hug as he spun you around. A laugh escaped your lips as you yelled at him to put you down. He quietly obeyed, placing you back onto the ground. Another hugs followed suit and the whole time there was a large smile on your face. Tommy was the one to introduce you to Michael as you learned that he was the son of Polly. The two of you talked all night before he asked you to join him for dinner the following evening. Without even thinking you said yes.

* * *

The two of you were happy together, yet when Michael started acting more like Tommy you could not stand it. You got into arguments every once in a while which resulted in Michael to leave you for the night. Usually the two of you made up the following morning, but when you didn’t Ada was the one to interfere, always finding a way to force you two to make up. And you were grateful for her. But when Michael was arrested for killing a priest you swore to yourself that this was the last draw. He was thrown into a prison cell along with his mother, Arthur and John. You didn’t hear from him for a couple of days before Tommy told you that there was a possibility to visit him. Without even hesitating you made your way over to the prison he was currently held in.

When he appeared in front of you he had bruises on his face along with a couple of cuts. A guard offered him a cigarette which he gladly took before he lighted it, taking in a long drag before exhaling it. You forced yourself to stay back even though you desperately wanted to hug and kiss him.

 _ **“You killed a priest.”**_  You mumbled, more to yourself as a way to remind yourself what you were there to do.

 _ **“I had to. He had Charlie.”**_  He said, throwing the cigarette away as he took a step closer to you. You on the other hand took a step back as you forced yourself to look into his eyes. He looked genuinely hurt and confused. You on the other hand felt yourself tearing up. How did things go from good to bad so quickly?

 _ **“You killed somebody.”**_  You whispered, a tear falling onto your cheek. He came closer to you, grabbing your hand as he wiped your tears away. You closed your eyes, a small smile appearing onto your face. You had missed his touch so much and you weren’t sure how you were going to get through this life without him by your side.

 _ **“We’re done.”**_  You said, opening your eyes. His eyes staring into yours you saw him tearing up. You took your hand from his hold but without thinking he grabbed it into his as he stepped closer to you.

 _ **“No, Y/N, I love you. You know I do. When I get out we’re going to buy a house, we’ll go away from all of this. We’ll have children and we’re going to live a happy life away from this place. Please, Y/N. Just believe me. I love you.”**_  He pleaded, tears coming from his eyes. You stepped away from him, letting go of his hand.

 _ **“Such a beautiful lie to believe in.”**_  You said as you turned your back towards him, walking away with tears falling down your cheeks.


	11. Losing Your Memory // Reader x Collins

_**Summary: After Collins arrives back in England he doesn’t really expect to see anyone there waiting for him. Imagine his surprise when he sees you, his ex-girlfriend, stand in the port, waiting for him to make it back home alive.** _

__**Word Count: 747  
Fandom: Dunkirk (2017)  
Song Lyrics: “Losing Your Memory” by Ryan Star**

* * *

_**Call all your friends, Tell them I’m never coming back** _   
  
_When you and Collins broke up it felt like you died inside. You loved him more than anything in this world, but sometimes two people can’t find their way together, even when they really love each other. That was the case between the two of you. You spent many months happily together, and at some point it completely changed. He spent nights away, and when he came back to your apartment which the two of you owned together, he didn’t talk about anything. He became distant, like he was keeping million secrets from you. Even when you asked him about it he didn’t say anything. The two of you ended things, him being the first one to indicate that perhaps it was best for the two of you to go separate ways. And you agreed. It broke your heart, but you agreed._

_**I would have died, I would have loved you all my life** _

_On March 29th, 1940, you received a letter from Collins. As soon as your hands touched the letter you ripped it open in the blink of an eye. In the letter Collins explained that the reason he was barely with you was because he was training to become an RAF fighter, and the reason why he didn’t tell you anything was that he didn’t want you to be tied down to him if he didn’t make it out alive. He wrote that in a day he was about to go to Dunkirk to provide air support for the troops that were stuck on the beaches, and he didn’t know if he’d make it back home. As you read the letter tears rolled down your cheeks. You couldn’t believe that he went to war without saying anything to you. You were furious, yet you couldn’t stop crying as you clutched the letter tighter in your hands. You dropped onto the ground as your best friend ran over to you, holding you tightly in her arms as you cried your eyes out, thinking that you might not see him ever again._

_**Remember the day, ‘Cause this is what dreams should always be  
I just want to stay, I just want to keep this dream in me ** _

_Most of the troops were already getting back from Dunkirk when you made your way to the port. Thousands of soldiers surrounded you, yet you couldn’t force yourself to pay any attention to them. The only person you wanted, hoped to see, was Collins. Yet you couldn’t be sure if you’d see him. The boats were anchored as more soldiers made their way onto the ground. You pushed yourself through the hordes of soldiers, making your way to the closest spot you could see the boats from._

_And that’s when you saw him. He stepped out of a boat, slowly stepping out of it. He didn’t pay much attention to his surroundings, taking his life vest off. A soldier passing him questioned him, asking him where he had been, and you saw the hurt in his eyes. He had done everything in his power to help the poor soldiers on the beach, but it still wasn’t enough. An older man near him responded with a small smile, “They know where you were,” he said, shaking hands with Collins before walking away from him._

_**Wake up, it’s time, little girl, wake up, All the best of what we’ve done is yet to come** _

_You practically ran to him, a tear dropping down onto your cheek. When he noticed you his face betrayed confusion. He was more than sure there was no one waiting for him at that port, but you were. When you reached him you wrapped your arms around him, breathing in his familiar scent. You couldn’t force yourself from not crying, yet there was a wide smile on your face. When you let him go you looked up to him, seeing a small smile on his face._

_“I can’t believe you didn’t tell me! You could have died!” You said, anger taking over you as you debated whether to slap him or not._

_“You could have died! And I wouldn’t have known! I wouldn’t have-” You started before his lips met your, his hands cupping your face. The kiss lasted only for a couple of seconds, and when he pulled away his forehead rested on yours, the two of you looking into each other’s eyes._

_“I love you.”_


	12. I'm Moving On // Jughead Jones x Reader

_**Prompt: “It doesn’t matter. You’ve moved on. And I have to be okay with that.”** _   
_**Fandom: Riverdale** _   
_**Pairing: Reader x Jughead Jones** _   
_**Word Count: 931** _

* * *

For all your life you had lived in Riverdale. It was where your friends where, where your first love Jughead Jones was. It was the place where your happy childhood took place and where your teenage years were filled with drinking milkshakes at Pop’s with Archie, Jughead and Betty. Riverdale was the only place you knew, and you couldn’t be any happier that you had grown up in that town.

Unfortunately all good things must come to an end, and a year ago your happiness was wiped away. One day after coming home from school your mother announced that you were moving away. She had gotten a new job offer - a better job offer - in San Francisco. She told the news to you with a smile on her face, and she seemed genuinely happy. Your father, who knew about your love towards Riverdale, simply stood next to her, waiting for your reply. You couldn’t force yourself to say anything, but were forced to when your mother questioned you. You tried to convince them to stay in Riverdale, to let you stay in the town you cared the most about. They strongly disagreed, and the convincing turned quickly into an argument which ended with you storming out of the house, tears rolling down your cheeks.

That happened a year ago, and the old memories came back into surface when you stared at the welcoming sign of Riverdale. Exactly a year later you were back with your cousin who agreed to move into the town as your guardian. Words couldn’t describe how grateful you were and how happy you were to be back. You were excited to see your friends again, but the person you wanted to see the most was Jughead. The two of you agreed to break up when you moved away. It didn’t seem fair to you to ask him to wait for you. Of course the two of you remained close, but a part of you still hoped that things could go back to where they were between the two of you.

* * *

After changing you headed towards Pop’s diner. You were more than sure that you would find your friends there. As you entered you instantly spotted the grey beanie you knew better than anything. A smile appeared onto your face, but it was quickly wiped away when you noticed the happy faces on your friends’ faces. It brought you back to reality as you realized that things would never go back to like they were before.

What crushed your heart was seeing Jughead happy with Betty by his side. His hands were wrapped around her shoulders and you didn’t need a psychic to realize that the two of them were together. You forced yourself not to cry; after everything you wanted to see Jughead happy, even if it was with someone other than you. You were about to leave the diner when you heard your name being yelled. Looking over to the group you saw Archie wave you over while Betty and an unknown girl stared at you awkwardly. Jughead looked quite frankly shocked.

Forcing a smile onto your face you walked over to them. Archie was the first to hug you; after that he introduced his girlfriend named Veronica Lodge who had moved to Riverdale from New York. Betty looked hesitant to hug you, but you took the initiative, pulling her into a hug with smile on your face. She seemed to relax at your actions, and a smile also appeared onto her face. Jughead simply stared at you with silence as you sent a smile towards him.

* * *

The group practically forced you to stay and drink a milkshake or two with them. After some persuasion you agreed, and they questioned you about the town and the people you had met during your stay in San Francisco. They asked about your return and if you were back in town for good. You answered all of their questions happily and with a smile on your face. You tried your best not to look at Betty’s and Jughead’s intertwined hands since you knew that it would affect you more than it should.

Archie and Veronica were the first ones to leave. The air quickly changed between the three of you, things turning even more awkward than they were before. Betty was the next one to leave, and you were left together with Jughead in the booth. For a split second the two of you simply looked at each other, not one of you daring to say anything.

 _ **“Betty and I are dating.”**_  He suddenly blurted out, not trying to sugarcoat the fact that he was happy with someone else besides you. You didn’t reply as you played with the straw in your chocolate milkshake.

 _ **“We broke up, and it just happened.”**_  He added, taking your hand into his. You looked up, forcing a small smile onto your face.

 _ **“It doesn’t matter. You’ve moved on. And I have to be okay with it.”**_  You replied, placing your hand on top of his.

 _ **“And I am okay with it. I want you to be happy, Juggie. And if Betty makes you happy then who am I to stop you? I’m happy if you’re happy.”**_  You explained, a smile on your face.

* * *

_For hours, the two childhood sweethearts, each other’s first loves, sat in the booth of Pop’s, laughing and reliving old memories. And they both knew that everything was going to be okay between the both of them. They knew that the love between them would never be extinguished._


	13. Agent Undercover // Reader x Sweet Pea

**_Prompt: “Quick! Kiss me!"_  
Pairing: Reader x Sweet Pea  
Fandom: Riverdale  
Word Count: 859**

* * *

You and Jughead Jones had been best friends since the two of you were in diapers. Even though you grew up on the Northside and him on the Southside the two of you spent all of your childhood together, Archie and Betty joining in every once in a while. Because of that it became obvious that you would protect Jughead with your life, and since he joined the Southside Serpents it became obvious that you would protect them as well.

You had met Toni, Sweet Pea and Fangs a couple of nights back when Jughead introduced you to them. Even though they didn’t seem that glad to meet you they had to admit that you were not the typical northsider and you didn’t look down upon them like most of the northsiders did. You had to admit that you found Sweet Pea quite attractive, if only he wasn’t an arrogant ass. Nevertheless, you made it your mission to welcome the southsiders into Riverdale High since it was their first day. Veronica gladly joined you, and the two of you – with some help from Betty – set up a desk near the front doors of the building. The two of you had been assigned to help them with whatever they needed, starting with their schedules and ending up with the locations of the classes.

Everything around the halls seemed to stop when the doors opened. Jughead, Toni, Sweet Pea and Fangs walked inside the school first, followed by multiple other students. You smiled sweetly at them, an action that was quickly mimicked by Veronica as she started greeting them. You didn’t bother to say anything in between, allowing Veronica to talk. Your eyes landed on Jughead, and you had to admit that he looked now exactly like a Southside Serpent. He sent a small smile over to you which you quickly returned. Veronica stopped talking next to you and started handing out their schedules. One after one they accepted them, looking around the school like lost puppies which was completely understandable. You and Veronica started to gather your stuff when you saw Sweet Pea look around in confusion. You plastered a smile onto your face as you walked over to him, your bag on your shoulder.

**_“Are you lost?"_** You asked, grabbing his schedule from his hands. The first lesson he had was chemistry, a class that the two of you shared.

**_"Come on, I’ll show you where it is. We’re in chemistry together."_** You explained, starting to walk towards the class. There was an awkward silence between the two of you as you desperately thought of what to say.

**_"So, how do you like Riverdale High – oh shit."_** You quickly stopped in your tracks, grabbing Sweet Pea along with you. There she was, your music teacher. She had made it her mission to force you into signing which was something that you were not good at. She, however, seemed to think otherwise, and was now looking everywhere for you.

**_"What the hell is wrong with you?"_** He asked, starting to walk away from you. You slowly followed him as you saw Mrs. Williams look in your direction. Without thinking you hid yourself behind Sweet Pea, blocking him from leaving.

**_"Quick! Kiss me!"_** You whispered as he simply stared at you. Over his shoulder you saw Mrs. Williams starting to make her way towards you.

**_"Wha-"_** He started, but stopped when your lips met his. As a reaction you closed your eyes, and were quite surprised when he actually kissed you back, his hand travelling to your neck. You had to admit that kissing him felt somehow… right. Even though the reason was simply to ignore your annoying music teacher. The bell rang and at that exact moment you pulled away, slowly opening your eyes. For a couple of seconds you started into his eyes as he stayed quiet, neither of you knowing what to say. You looked over his shoulder, seeing your music teacher nowhere in sight. A sigh escaped your lips, and looking over to Sweet Pea you saw him staring at you with an amused look on his face.

**_"Sorry about that. It’s just my music teacher wants me to sing, and believe me, that is something that I can’t do. She likes to think otherwise, so I’m ignoring her."_** You explained, starting to walk towards the chemistry class.

**_"So you kiss random people to ignore her?"_** He questioned, a smirk on his face. You rolled your eyes, yet a smile appeared onto your face. The two of you reached the class, neither of you entering as you stopped shortly before it.

**_"I’m so not feeling chemistry right now."_** You mumbled, loud enough for Sweet Pea to hear. A playful smirk appeared onto his face as he nodded towards the main doors of Riverdale High.

**_"Do you wanna skip? There’s a cool place in Southside that you’d like. But if you’re too scared I get it. Wouldn’t want to ruin the perfect A-grade student."_** He teasingly said, knowing exactly how to push your buttons. You raised your eyebrow, a grin appearing onto your face.

**_"Thought you’d never ask.”_ **


	14. Idiot // Reader x Sweet Pea

_**Prompt: “You’re an idiot.” “But I’m your idiot.”  
** _**_Pairing: Reader x Sweet Pea_  
** **Fandom: Riverdale  
** **Word Count: 538**

* * *

You weren't surprised, not in the least, when Sweet Pea appeared behind your door, bruises and cuts covering his face. It wasn't anything out of the ordinary that he got into fights, all because of his temper. So when you saw him behind your door you let out a loud sigh before ushering him inside, forcing him to sit onto the couch so that you could patch him up.

The two of you had been a couple for a little over two months. Ever since he started attending Riverside High the two of you started hanging out, ultimately leading to him kissing you and asking you to be his girlfriend. Needless to say that you agreeing was a choice that upset a lot of people, your parents being a couple of them. That forced the two of you to sneak around, yet it was a choice that both of you agreed to. You were a northsider, and being with a southsider was something out of the ordinary, especially for the simple minded northsiders. Sneaking around behind your parent's back was definitely something that excited you, and luckily Sweet Pea didn't seem to mind that your parents didn't like him. He had you as his girlfriend, and that was everything that he needed.

 ** _"What did you do this time?"_** You asked him, appearing back into the living room with a first aid kit and a bottle of alcohol in your hands. Sweet Pea was lying on the couch, his hand covering his face. As soon as he heard you enter he sat up, letting out a loud groan to which you replied with a chuckle.

 ** _"I didn't start it. Reggie did."_** He mumbled with an apologetic voice. He knew that you hated when he fought, especially with Reggie. Unfortunately Reggie was always picking fights, especially with Sweet Pea and Fangs. You handed him the bottle which he gratefully took, taking a large sip of it before handing it back to you.

 ** _"Did you throw any good punches?"_** You asked with a smirk on your face. Sweet Pea, like every boy, liked to brag about the fights he was in. The only difference was that he had a lot more fights to brag about than most boys.

 ** _"You know I did."_** He replied, a grin plastered onto his face. _**"We might have egged his car."**_ He added as if it was something that people did every day.

 ** _"You did what?"_** You practically yelled, applying too much pressure onto his wound that you began to clean. He let out a hiss of pain, making you take your hand away. _**"Sorry, babe."**_

He smiled at your nickname, taking your hand into his and kissing the back of it. You smiled at his action before letting out a chuckle.

 ** _"I can't believe you did that. You're an idiot."_** You remarked, a smirk on your face. He let out a laugh before leaning closer to you, his hand travelling to your cheek.

 ** _"But I'm your idiot."_** He replied, his lips landing on yours. He kissed you a while, and when he pulled away he rested his forehead on yours, a smile on both of your faces.

**_"I still need to clean your wounds, babe."_ **


	15. Good Girl Bad Boy // Reader x Roman Godfrey

_**Prompt: “You need to stop flirting with the enemy.” “But they’re so cute!”** _   
_**Fandom: Hemlock Grove** _   
_**Pairing: Reader x Roman Godfrey** _   
_**Word Count: 546** _

* * *

Being a werewolf was not easy. Being a gypsy werewolf was even worse. Even though there were multiple rumors about your cousin Peter, there were none about you. Not that you complained. Whenever Peter went, people asked if he was a werewolf. You were the sweet innocent girl stuck with a gypsy family. Your looks were what caught people’s attention, and no one even dared to say anything rude to you. It was hard to find a single person in Hemlock Grove who didn’t like you. Even the town’s most powerful family – the Godfrey’s – seemed to enjoy your company. Through Peter you had met Roman and Shelley Godfrey, and you had to admit that it was hard not to dream about Roman. He was exactly the type of guy you have always liked; well, at least on the outside. He was a douchebag towards most of people, but for some reason you and Roman clicked very well.

Someone – or something – was killing people in Hemlock Grove, and you along with your cousin Peter and Roman decided to take matters into your own hands. The three of you had asked your cousin Destiny’s help, and you were already running late to the meeting. Roman and Peter were already there as you saw when you burst into the room, catching your breath.

 ** _“Nice to see you, Y/N. Told you to be on time, though.”_** Destiny said, taking a bottle of tequila and pouring a shot for herself before downing it. Peter looked at his cousin proudly while you and Roman shared a glance and a smile, an act that didn’t go unnoticed to your psychic cousin.

 ** _“Give me your hand.”_** She ordered, walking over to you and grabbing your hand without saying anything else. Her fingertips traced your heart line on your palm as she muttered something under her breath which you weren’t able to hear. Without any warning she grabbed Roman’s hand, placing it next to yours as she seemed to compare your palm and Roman’s.

 ** _“Huh. Interesting.”_** Destiny said, dropping both of your hands and walking back to her original position. Peter stared at the exchange with a smirk on his face; of course nothing went unnoticed to him and his werewolf senses. He could practically smell the tension – mostly sexual – between you and Roman, and even though he didn’t particularly admire Roman he had to admit that you and he would be great together.

 ** _“Okay… Well, I’m out of here. See you later, Y/N?”_** Roman questioned, a smile on his face.

 ** _“You bet.”_** You replied, a smirk plastered onto your face before sending him a wink and turning around so that he wouldn’t dare say anything else. He exited the room, and after a couple of minutes Destiny punched your arm, an angry look on her face.

 ** _“Y/N, I swear to God… You need to stop flirting with the enemy. He’s an upir, don’t forget that.”_** She practically yelled as you rolled your eyes, pouting at her – an action that made you get away with everything most of the time.

 ** _“But they’re so cute!”_** You whined as Peter let out a laugh before placing his hands around your shoulders and dragging you with him. Needless to say, you did not stop flirting with the enemy.


	16. Determination // Reader x Matt Murdock

**_Neighbors AU_ **

_**Prompt: I accepted a package adressed to you and now I lie in wait because you never seem to be home when I am.** _   
_**Fandom: Marvel's Daredevil** _   
_**Pairing: Reader x Matt Murdock** _   
_**Word Count: 825** _

* * *

 

The only thing you wished for was just some peace and quiet. You finally had a day off after working for what seemed to be forever. You only wanted to sleep in, lie in bed and catch up with your favorite series. But no, someone had to start knocking loudly on your door at ten in the morning. You desperately tried to ignore the loud knocks, hoping that whoever it was would stop, but after a full minute they continued, showing no indication of stopping. With a loud groan you threw off your blanket and threw on your robe before walking over to the door, slowly opening it.

On the other side stood a mailman, a package tight in his hands. He glanced at the tablet in his hands, his eyes travelling from it to you.

 ** _"Does a Matt Murdock live here?"_** He asked, glancing inside of the apartment. You simply glared at him, not believing that your deep slumber was disturbed because someone could not read an address correctly. On the package was a tag that indicated that whatever was in the package was ordered in the morning and was now delivered, which meant that whatever was in the box was needed immediately. From what you had gathered about your neighbor, he was – besides being a lawyer – most of the time never in the building. At least, you had never seen him wander about when you were home and not working.

 ** _"Yes, but he's not at home at the moment. He's my boyfriend."_** You lied, not even bothered by it. It seemed easier to accept Matt's package and deliver it to him yourself. If the package was not accepted, it would be sent to the post office where it has to be picked up within three days, so why send your neighbor through that much trouble? Especially when he didn't even have time to be home? When would he find time to pick up a package that would be at the other side of town?

 ** _"Can I just accept it?"_** You wondered, throwing the mailman a smile. He nodded, showing where to put your signature before handing you the package and leaving. With a sigh you placed the box onto your kitchen counter, debating whether to go back to sleep or not. Deciding against it you decided to make yourself some breakfast. After eating and changing you went to knock on Matt's door, gaining no answer.

 ** _"Should have guessed."_** You mumbled under your breath, sitting onto the floor with the package in your lap. This was going to be a long wait.

* * *

 

Your phone's battery had died about an hour ago, which meant that it was around eight pm as you continued to sit on the floor, eating a large pepperoni pizza. The pizza delivery man had looked at you very weirdly when he saw you sitting on the floor, but the tip that you provided him with made him forget that he even saw you. One of Matt's friends named Foggy had dropped by earlier, and after explaining that you were waiting for him he called Matt, but gained no answer. You were growing tired of waiting, but luckily you had some food with you, which meant that you would last for some hours.

You heard the main door of the building open, and a knocking voice could be heard. It carried on, but stopped for a second before starting again. You saw Matt appear into your view as he continued to walk towards his apartment, not even noticing you. He stopped, his eyes covered with sunglasses as he seemed to be staring straight at you.

 ** _"Who's there?"_** He asked, his voice rough. You let out a small cough as you grabbed the package along with the remaining pizza slices, walking towards you.

 ** _"It's Y/N, your neighbor?"_** You said, more like asked, not sure if he even remembered you. He didn't reply, and with an eye roll you carried on.

 ** _"Your package arrived, and they brought it to my place. I wasn't sure when you'd be back so I waited for you."_** You explained, your hands stretched towards him with the package in your hands. He accepted it, a grateful smile on his face.

 ** _"How long have you been here?"_** He asked, and for a minute you had to think how long you had been sitting there. The package arrived at ten, you finished breakfast around eleven, changing took you fifteen minutes, and it was now a little over nine o'clock.

 ** _"About 10 hours."_** You replied, and you were sure that he was surprised at your answer. Without saying anything he walked over to his main door, opening the door and holding it open.

 ** _"Thank you. Maybe you'd like to join me for some tea? It's the least I can do."_** He offered, a smile on your face. You felt yourself smiling, and with a nod you walked closer to him.

**_"I'd love to."_ **


	17. Shadow and Soul // Reader x Roman Godfrey Part I

_**Imagine: While Roman is in a coma, he sees you, his ex-girlfriend along with his sister guiding him through the dream world. / Part I** _   
_**Pairing: First-person reader / third-person reader x Roman Godfrey** _   
_**Fandom: Hemlock Grove** _   
_**Word Count: 1740** _

* * *

 

My good mood was quickly turned into sorrow when I gained a message from Letha Godfrey, informing me that Roman was in a coma. Even though I and he had broken up almost a month ago I couldn't stop but to love him, and the fact that he was in a coma made my heart ache more than I could have possibly imagined. I quickly dismissed my duty to go to school and went over to Roman's house instead. With a deep breath I rang the doorbell – half a minute later the door opened and Olivia Godfrey stood in front of me, eyes filled with tears.

 ** _"Oh, honey."_** She quietly said, wrapping her arms around me. I returned the hug, and felt her tears drop onto my shoulders. Olivia always used to say that I was the right person for her son, and the fact that we had broken up made her more depressed than me and Roman combined.

 ** _"Come on, I'll let you see him."_** She said after pulling away, forcing herself to smile even though that was the last thing she wanted to do. I nodded as a response, walking inside the huge building I knew better than my own home. I quietly followed her, realizing that he was placed into Shelley's room instead of his own. Poor Shelley, I couldn't possibly imagine what she was going through. Out of all the people in the world, Roman loved Shelley the most, just like she loved him. Because of that I wasn't surprised to see Shelley right by Roman's side when I walked into her room. Her eyes were fixated on him, but when she heard someone walk in she looked up, and practically jumped up to give me a hug.

While most of the people saw Shelley as an abomination, I saw her as a gentle human being. I had spent so much time with her that I knew as a fact that she was just misunderstood, and the people all around her made assumptions based on her appearance. While she might have looked different outside, she was beautiful inside, and I understood why Roman loved her as much as he did.

Olivia grabbed Shelley's hand, sending me a small smile before walking off with her daughter, closing the door behind her. I simply stared at Roman's body in front of my eyes, and I couldn't stop the tears from falling down my cheeks. It hurt so much to see him like that, and the fact that he looked so peaceful didn't convince me to think so. I sat on the bed, taking his hand into my own and placing the other right on top of his. I had missed his touch so much, but the pain of seeing him in a coma made me not think of that. In fact, I couldn't think of anything but him, and all of the happy memories the two of us had shared for a long time.

 ** _"You look so peaceful."_** I couldn't help but to comment, my frown turning into a smile as I stared at his face. **_"I can't remember the last time you were so quiet."_** The chuckle I let out turned into sobs which I couldn't control. Tears didn't stop and I was sure that the last time I cried like that was when my grandmother died.

**_"Come back, Roman. Please, just come back to me."_ **

* * *

 

_Roman couldn't understand where he was. He was surrounded by tunnels, but his location remained a secret to him. Darkness was surrounding him, but the only thing on his mind was how badly he wanted to have a smoke, or coke, or something to take the edge off._

**_"I could really use a fucking cigarette right now!"_ ** _He yelled, even though he was more than sure that no one would even hear him. He was ready to leave the place he was stuck in, if it wasn't for the voice of his ex-girlfriend. 'Come back to me', that's what he heard Y/N say, and for a minute Roman was sure he was going crazy, if he wasn't so already._

 **_"Sometimes I think that the only thing that ever made you really happy was your dead father's car. And Y/N, oh how happy she made you."_ ** _A girl appeared in front of Roman as he stopped in his tracks, confused as to the person's identity in front of him._

 **_"Who are you?_ ** _He asked, gaining a smile as a response._

 **_"The one who took your cigarettes. You know I hate how much you smoke."_ ** _She explained with a smile on her face. Roman furrowed his brows in confusion, ready to take off if necessary. Yet he couldn't stop himself for asking where he was. When the girl gave her response he realized who she was – it was, in fact, his own sister standing in front of him. He could barely hold himself together to stop himself from running to her. Yet the big question remained – why was he there? What was his purpose?_

* * *

 

_Shelley left him alone when he entered a door which led him into a courtyard. The place was unfamiliar, yet the person standing in front of him wasn't. It was Chasseur, a policewoman who had questioned him earlier. As he walked closer to her he saw her face was covered with blood, and a huge amount of blood was in front of her. She turned around, a smirk on her face when she walked closer to him. Roman stood still, unsure as to what to do but to let her approach him._

**_"It's not your fault your weak, Roman."_ ** _She told him, Roman yelling at her defensively to tell her that he wasn't what she thought he was._

 **_"You think Peter would cry for you? You think Y/N would cry for you? They are happier without you. Y/N can barely even remember your name."_ ** _Chasseur exclaimed, the smirk on her face not leaving her for one second. Roman felt himself tear up, trying desperately not to show his weakness – Y/N. He was in a dark place ever since she and he broke up, and for a minute he was sure that Chasseur's words were true._

 **_"Kneel."_ ** _She commanded him as he obeyed without hesitation. She placed a hand on top of his head, kneeling down onto his level, her hand placed onto his cheek._

 **_"You think the dragon gives a shit about your nobility? He's gonna eat you alive!"_ ** _She yelled, over and over, continuing to do so even after Roman had run off, leaving her alone by herself._

_To his surprise, after running away from Chasseur, he found himself in the backyard of Y/N's house. He remembered all of the times he had been there, the times he had kissed her, they had swam together, slept together – every memory of her came into the surface, and the next thing he noticed was Y/N standing in front of him wearing a white flowy dress and a huge smile on her face._

**_"I missed you, Roman."_ ** _She said, taking a step closer to him. As an instinct Roman placed his hand onto her cheek, mostly to be sure that it was really Y/N standing in front of him. The smile of her face grew even bigger, and for a second she closed her eyes, feeling his touch. It brought Roman so much joy to see Y/N smile, a smile he had missed so much. When she opened her eyes she took Roman's hand into hers, dragging him behind her and leading him away from the house._

 **_"You need to hurry, Roman. There's not much time left."_ ** _She said, turning around. Their surroundings had changed as Roman noticed his uncle sitting behind a desk, a grin on his face. When Roman turned his eyes back at Y/N, she was gone._

* * *

 

_Roman had gone from one place to another, seeing multiple people from his present and past. He ended up back in the same tunnels where he started, Shelley right by his side. He would have lied if he'd said that he didn't want Y/N there as well. 'Three Musketeers', his mother had always called them since they were always together. If one was in trouble, so were the others._

**_"You have to hurry, Roman! You're running out of time!"_ ** _Shelley yelled to him, disappearing and leaving him alone. He dropped onto the floor, tears flowing down his cheeks._

 **_"No, no, no! Please come back! I don't want to be alone!"_ ** _He yelled, hoping that Shelley would return. His eyes closed, but he quickly opened them when he felt a hand on his cheek. Y/N was there, the smile still on her face._

 **_"You're not alone, Roman. I'm here."_ ** _She whispered, placing her lips onto his. Without hesitation he kissed her back, her soft lips he had missed more than he dared to admit. When she pulled away Roman noticed that they were at his house, and when he heard Shelley scream he jumped up, not caring if Y/N would follow him or not._

 **_"Shelley!"_ ** _He yelled, running up the stairs, grabbing an axe he saw lying on the table along with him. When he reached her room he saw Shelley on to floor, a huge wolf in front of her. When he hit it, it simply disappeared without any trace, taking Shelley along with it._

_The axe in his hands disappeared, and when he took a step back Ashley Valentine stood in front of him, fully naked. She approached him, placing her hand onto his cheek just like Y/N had done moments ago._

**_"You are ugly, Roman. You're looking for a monster? Look in the coke mirror."_ ** _She said, ready to place her other hand onto his other cheek but before she could do so Y/N grabbed her hand, glaring daggers into Ashley's eyes before turning herself towards Roman._

 **_"You're not a monster, Roman."_ ** _Y/N said while Ashley right next to her said the opposite words, claiming that he was, in fact, one. It took him all he could to focus on Y/N and her words, and not to pay any attention to Ashley. Her sweet smile still on her face, she snapped her fingers, and the two of them were standing in an elevator, Shelley standing on other side of Roman._

**_"You're running out of time, Roman. You must make your heart steel. What do you want from the Dragon?"_ **


	18. What a View // Reader x Reggie Mantle

**_Prompt: "You're blocking the view." "I am the view."_ **   
**_Fandom: Riverdale_ **   
**_Pairing: Reader x Reggie Mantle_ **   
**_Word Count: 741_ **

* * *

 Cheryl's party was not to be missed. Ask anyone in school and they'd all say that their only wish is to be invited to Cheryl Blossom's party. Even though you and Cheryl didn't get along that well you were lucky enough to score an invite to her party, mostly through your best friend Archie who dragged you along with him. A part of you was telling you that going to her party was a bad idea, yet the other part was trying to convince you that nothing was going to happen. Add Archie's pleading, and now you were standing behind the front door of Cheryl Blossom's house.

Archie next to you, he flashed you a smile, and before he could even knock the front door flew open, revealing a tipsy Cheryl. She had a red dress on, her lips matching the dress. Of course, red was Cheryl's signature look, so it wasn't anything surprising to see her in all red. She had a cup in her hands, flashing you and Archie a smile before ushering you inside.

 ** _"Come in, kittens."_** She said, grabbing your hand along with Archie's and dragging the two of you towards her kitchen. You had visited the house before, but the size and beauty of the house never seized to amaze you. When you entered the kitchen you saw most of the Bulldogs in the room, including Reggie Mantle who was perhaps the best player after Archie. Of course, after seeing them Archie went over to his friends, leaving you awkwardly standing in the middle of the room. Before you could leave, however, Cheryl walked over to you, shoving a red cup into your hands.

 ** _"What's in it?"_** You questioned to which Cheryl replied only with a chuckle. You were never much of a drinker, yet you convinced yourself that one cup wouldn't hurt you. The red hair had already scurried off, leaving you alone with the cup with an unknown drink in it. When you took a sip it was made clear to you that there was simply beer in it. With a sigh you walked off, noticing that Archie had already disappeared, and there didn't seem to be any other friends of yours in the party. Because of that you decided to spend some time on the balcony – being the lightweight that you were, the drink had already started to show its effects on you. Plus, perhaps the fresh air would sober you up a little.

Luckily for you, the balcony was practically empty. Only a couple guys were present, having a smoke which they quickly finished, leaving you alone in your company. The stars were already out, and the sight that the balcony offered made you smile to yourself. Your thoughts started wandering around the place, jumping from one thing to another. You were so deep in your thoughts that you didn't even hear Reggie walk to the balcony, and you acknowledged his presence only when he appeared right in front of you, a matching cup in his hands and a smile on his face.

 ** _"You're blocking the view."_** You instantly blurted out, mentally slapping yourself for sounding so rude. Luckily for you, the only thing Reggie did was laugh before he took a sip from his drink, fumbling around with it.

 ** _"Come on Y/N, I am the view."_** He replied exaggeratedly, his arms motioning to his body. You rolled your eyes, yet a smile appeared onto your face, him smiling almost instantly after you.

 ** _"Besides, wouldn't you want this view every day?"_** He questioned, a smirk on his face. Confused, you shrugged your shoulders, unsure what he meant by his sentence.

 ** _"Come on a date with me."_** He blurted out, making you widen your eyes in surprise. Did Reggie just ask you on a date? You hadn't even spoken more than two sentences to each other, and for some reason he was asking you out for a date when he had multiple other girls to choose from. You raised your eyebrow, downing the rest of your drink before placing the empty cup on a table near you.

 ** _"I'll make you a deal. If you win me in beer pong, I'll go out with you. If you lose, you can dream on."_** You asked, grinning, your hand stretched out for him to shake. He took a second to think about your offer before downing his drink, his hand wrapping around yours.

**_"It's a deal."_ **


	19. Don't Die // Reader x Matt Murdock

**Prompt: “Stop talking about love for a minute and help me with this bullet wound” & “I ran in the direction of the scream” // Requested  
Fandom: Marvel (Marvel’s Daredevil)  
Pairing: Reader x Matt Murdock  
Word Count: 652**

* * *

It was late in the evening, probably around one in the morning, yet you couldn’t sleep due to the fact that your boyfriend hadn’t shown up at your doorstep. It concerned you, to say the least, how he always spent the nights fighting the criminals and crooks Hell’s Kitchen was filled with. Even though he did his best to help the poor people in the city, he always ended up getting hurt, whether it was physically or morally. And when he did, you were the first person he turned to. The two of you had been together ever since the first year of college, and it was because of the love he felt towards you that forced him to tell you the truth about his late night rendezvous. Even though you tried to be furious at him, you couldn’t, because you knew for a fact that nothing would stop Matt from helping other people. Even if it meant losing everyone he cared about.

It was nearly two o'clock in the morning when the window to your living room opened and an injured Matt stumbled in, nearly falling over in the process. You jumped up from the couch, almost dropping the cup of coffee you had drank so peacefully only minutes ago onto the floor, rushing over to his aid. He instantly removed his mask, leaning on you for support. It didn’t take a genius to figure out that he was injured, and even the black clothing he was wearing couldn’t hide the injury on his stomach.

 ** _“Oh my God, Matt.”_** You mumbled, more to yourself, frantically over and over as you helped his onto the couch. He hissed as he laid down onto the couch, and you instantly ran to your bathroom, grabbing the oh-so familiar first aid kit.

 ** _“Matt, I swear to God you have to stop doing that. You’re going to get yourself killed.”_** You said to him, desperately trying to stop the tears from falling. It hurt to see him like that in front of you, as you knew that it would only take one bullet to take him away from you.

 ** _“Come on Matt, I love you, and I couldn’t live if-”_** You stopped, forcing yourself not to even think something like that. He didn’t respond, simply sitting up on the couch before flashing a pained smile towards you.

 ** _“Stop talking about love for a minute and help me with this bullet wound.”_** He said, making you instantly rush over to him to do so. Your worried rambling had stopped you from concentrating on his wound; now, without any hesitation, you looked at the wound on his stomach. The end of the bullet could be seen, and luckily it didn’t take you long to take it out. Within the next twenty minutes you were done as you silently thanked the principal of your high school who had forced all of the students to complete a first aid course.

As you finished you instantly grabbed his hand into yours, staring at him worryingly. He smiled, mostly to ease your nerves and to assure you that he was fine. He brought your hand to his lips, kissing it before dropping it back onto his leg, an action that forced you to smile for a second.

 ** _“What happened?”_** You questioned, a question that you had asked way too many times. He simply sighed which quickly turned into a hiss of pain as he stood up. You followed him, letting him lean on you as led him towards your bedroom.

 ** _“I ran in the direction of the scream.”_** He simply replied as you let out a small chuckle.

 ** _“You always run in the direction of the scream.”_** You replied, your hand on his cheek and forcing him to turn his attention to you.

 ** _“That’s why you love me.”_** He commented with a smirk on his face before his lips landed on yours.


	20. You Lied To Me // Reader x Berlin

__**Prompt: “Listen to me, okay? We’re getting out of here, together.”  
Fandom: La Casa de Papel [Money Heist]  
Pairing: Reader x Berlin [Andrés de Fonollosa]  
Word Count: 604**

* * *

 You had learnt firsthand how vengeful Tokio could be when she was crossed. When Berlin announced everyone about her relationship with Rio, she felt the need to return the favor, letting everyone know about your relationship with Berlin. Your partners in crime felt disappointment, especially since the Professor’s rules were broken. The truth, however, was that Berlin had told him about your relationship the day between the heist began. And while every bone in the Professor’s body wanted him to feel anger towards your forbidden romance, he couldn’t, especially when he heard how Berlin talked about you. The man had been married five times, yet he hadn’t heard him talk about anyone the way he talked about you. That’s how he knew that the feelings he had for you were real, and he could only hope that your feelings towards Berlin would be true like his.

They were, perhaps, even stronger than his feelings for you. When the Professor recruited you for his heist, you were hesitant, especially when you met your partners. You didn’t feel any trust towards them, but as all of you spent day after day together you grew close to them. You didn’t think twice about Berlin when you met him. He seemed like a man who you wouldn’t be caught together with, yet you couldn’t help but to feel drawn to him. There was something about him – perhaps his confidence – that made him seem alluring. For him, however, the first thing that he noticed about you was your beauty. It took him a while to see how passionate and intelligent you were, how challenging you could be if someone did the same to you. The main thing about you was the fact how you didn’t let anyone walk over you. If someone said something to you you would instantly reply back. And boy, there were a lot of words said between you and Berlin.

Your partners in crime didn’t have time to stay mad at you for long. There were more important things to deal with, such as the fact that the police was about to burst through the doors of the building any minute now. Most of your friends had already left when Berlin came to get you. You had voluntarily stayed behind to hold off the police for as long as you could, but now it was time for you to leave. Berlin’s hand wrapped around your arm, the two of you ran towards the vault where the tunnel had been dug. He stopped as you turned around to look at him. He had a sorrow look on his face as he took a step towards you, his hand landing on your cheek. He saw the panic in your eyes, and the only thing he could do was to offer you at least some comfort.

 ** _“Listen to me, okay? We’re getting out of here, together.”_** He quietly said, his lips crashing into yours. When he pulled away you couldn’t help but to smile before continuing on, stepping into the vault. You saw that everyone else had already left, and as you turned around the doors of the vault closed, Berlin closing it after him.

 ** _“Berlin, what are you doing? Open the goddamn door right now!”_** You yelled, hitting the door multiple times till the knuckles of your hands were bleeding. You felt tears dropping onto your cheeks as you kept screaming at him to open the door, but to no avail.

 ** _“Don’t forget Y/N, that I love you.”_** That was the last thing you heard him say to you before the shots outside of the vault started.


End file.
